starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrier (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Carrier SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Carrier SC2 DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam : Khalai : Purifiers (Co-op Missions) Tal'darim Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Capital ship |useguns=*Purifier beam (LotV)/(CoM) *Interceptors *Interdictors (CoM) *Repair drones (LotV)/(CoM) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Massive *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=12 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=350 (Versus and Campaign) 455 (Co-op Missions Karax) 352 (at Karax full Combat Unit Cost Mastery) 280 (Co-op Missions Fenix) |energycost= |costgas=250 (Versus and Campaign) 325 (Co-op Missions Karax) 251 (at Karax full Combat Unit Cost Mastery) 200 (Co-op Missions Fenix) |supply=6 |campcost= |time=64 120 (Co-op) |produced=Stargate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Fleet beacon |hotkey=C V (Co-op Missions) |speed=2.62 (Versus) 1.88 (Co-op) |accel=1.063 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1.25 |shield=150 |shieldregen=2 |hp=300 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name= |gun1strength=5 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=2.14 (Versus) 3 (Co-op) |gun1range=2 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=2000 |makescore=1000 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Carriers return in StarCraft II. Carriers are less costly than the motherships and the battlecruisers but take longer to warp in. Compared to its StarCraft counterpart, the carrier starts with 4 interceptors when it's warped in and doesn't need the Interceptor Capacity upgrade, saving time and resources on enhancing interceptor numbers. As in SC1, interceptors self-destruct when their parent carrier is destroyed; they are not adopted by other carriers. Unlike in the original StarCraft, carriers can withstand a single nuclear missile strike. Carriers are vulnerable to mass corrupters, Vikings and void rays. Game Unit Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void In the single-player campaign of Legacy of the Void, carriers are one of three capital ships the player can choose, along with the tempest and the mothership, and are unlocked upon playing the mission "Templar's Charge." The carrier lacks the Release Interceptors ability, but is followed by two invincible repair drones that will automatically heal nearby friendly mechanical units and structures. Compared to the tempest and mothership, this makes the carrier very useful in a mixed army, able to heal allies and themselves to massively improve longevity. When also combined with warp gate technology and warping-in pylons, a carrier group can become an extremely endurant anti-all fleet allowing for massive, continuous pushes into enemy territory with regular warped-in reinforcements for the few that get destroyed in the process. These ships work well alongside assault ships such as the void ray, as they can quickly repair any hull damage they take while staying alongside them. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, Karax and Fenix can build carriers. Karax's carriers can repair nearby units. Fenix's carriers are cheaper and can be upgraded into Clolarion, gaining an anti-air attack, advanced stats and the ability to build interdictors. Fenix's carrier start with five interceptors. ;Karax Upgrades and Abilities ;Fenix Upgrades and Abilities Development Quotations :See: StarCraft II Carrier Quotations Trivia *A carrier serves as the boss of the protoss level of Lost Viking. Images ;Skins File:Carrier SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark carrier model (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:Carrier SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|Daelaam carrier in Legacy of the Void's single-player campaign File:Taldarim Carrier SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged carrier File:Taldarim Carrier SC2 Rend2.jpg|Alternate render of a Tal'darim carrier File:AmonCarrier_SC2SkinImage.jpg|Amon's Fleet carrier skin File:Carrier SC2-LotV Game5.jpg|Purifier carrier File:GoldenCarrier Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age carrier File:IhanriiCarrier SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii carrier File:ClassicCarrier SC2SkinImage.jpg|Classic carrier ;Portraits File:TCarrier.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged carrier portrait File:AmonCarrierPortrait LotV Game1.JPG|Amon's Fleet carrier portrait File:Carrier SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Purifier carrier portrait File:Carrier SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Golden Age carrier portrait File:IhanriiCarrierPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii carrier portrait File:ClassicCarrier SC2SkinPortrait.JPG|Classic carrier portrait References